Hope
by Nonsense Talker
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are deeply in love but someone is trying to destroy it. No one knows who it is but they are all willing to help but when they get arrsted, things go from bad... to worse... *I don't own Doctor Who or any characters*
1. Run

**AN: **Oh how I love Captain Jack Harkness! Btw, this is an extremely short chapter. Not all of them will be this short but I just found the perfect way to end it and it happened to be at like 300 words.

...

Chapter 1: Run

Rose was running, running hard. Her lungs felt as though they were on fire, her throat croaky and dry. Her legs were made of led and it took almost all she had to keep going. Her heart was pumping 5 times faster than usual. Her watery eyes looked over to the 2 Doctors. They were fine, well the full timelord one was managing anyway, but the half and half... well, he was almost as bad as Rose.

The Doctor fumbled around for his TARDIS key. His, numb but shaking hands were struggling to find it. If he didn't get it quick Rose would die and so would his body double. Aha! He's found it. He put it in the lock and turned it, but was stopped by the yelp that came from his double. No. Not today, please!

The time lord watched as his 'twin' fell to the ground in agony. He couldn't repair himself as quickly, he couldn't put himself in a healing coma and he couldn't regenerate. Rose was screaming insults at the men with guns but he pulled her back and took her into the TARDIS, leaving the dead body on the ground on a foreign planet.

"He-he's dead..." Rose sobbed. The Doctor watched as the girl he loved broke down into tears for him. Well, the other him. It was heartbreaking.

"No Rose, he's sleeping..." The Doctor said calmingly.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. Despite the fact that he (well sort of) had just died, he was still trying to make her happy. Her smile faded though and a fresh wave of tears fell down her face.

The Doctor sighed and gently, pressed his lips to hers. The warm tears stopped and she kissed back.


	2. Weevil Attack

**AN: **Hola! I'm back! This chapter is slightly funny so forgive me but I had to rush it because I wanted to get it finished before I went to see my Gran in hospital but read on amigos!

Chapter 2: Weevil attack

_3 Months Later_

The TARDIS landed with a whoosh in the main Torchwood building. Opening the door, Rose peeked out looking for anyone who might have seen them. To her surprise, no one was there. They must have parked in a dark cupboard or something. Well, that's what she thought until a vicious snarl came from what seemed to be the corner of the room.

"Uh... Hello?" She called out nervously. The snarling got louder. The thing in the corner seemed to be getting closer.

"Doctor?" She asked worriedly. She got no reply. Must be getting something, she thought. Their bond was still there, but it was weak. As if someone had tampered with it.

Something nipped her leg and she shrieked. It grabbed hold of her calf and started scratching at it. Rose looked around but she couldn't see anything but the TARDIS door. If only she could get the thing off and get into the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" She screamed as it started biting her leg. She heard footsteps coming towards her from the inside of the mysterious blue box.

"What?! What is it?" He asked her.

"My leg! Something's chewing' it!" Rose cried. It hurt a lot and she wished it had gone away. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and the door bust open a familiar face appearing from behind it.

"Doctor, Rose what you doing in there?" He asked in his American accent. Captain Jack Harkness was standing in the brightly lit hallway looking at them slightly confused. That was the weevil's cage. Why on earth were they in there?

"Switch on the lights!" The Doctor yelled. Jack obeyed and was met with quite a shock when a white light filled the room. Rose's leg was covered in blood and the weevil was scratching and clawing at her leg.

Jack took a bottle from the edge of the room. It was filled with a purply-greeny liquid. The weevil backed off as soon as it was sprayed but it looked like some of it had gone into Rose's wound because she cried out in pain. The Doctor picked her up bridal style and followed Jack out of the room.

They made their way to the medical department, which was filled with nurses and patients. Rose was struggling to keep her eyes open as the Doctor's chest was so comfy but he had asked her to stay awake and she didn't go back on her word. The filled the nearest free hospital bed and put Rose down on the crisp white sheets. The dark red blood was seeping through and staining them.

After she had been checked for concussion, she was allowed to go to sleep. Her heavy eyelids fell down over her chocolaty brown orbs and she was in a deep sleep.

The Doctor and Jack cleaned her up with the help of a nurse who wasn't busy.

"So..." Jack said after they had finished with Rose. "That was... and interesting place to park..." He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Uh... yeah. I didn't really pass my driver's test but hey, it's not my fault I crashed into a tree and almost killed my trainer." The Doctor shrugged. Jack laughed and shook his head at his best friend. Nothing like having to Doctor Back.

"So, what you doing here?" He asked after a while.

"Well, I got a signal from the TARDIS telling me to come. It stopped after about 10 seconds but it was enough to lead me here." The Doctor told him.

"Wow. Well, i wonder what it is! And you've actually come at a great time. Everyone's here! I'll take you to see them in a minute." Jack smiled.

"Okay..."

There was another awkward silence.

"Why is it so busy?" The Doctor asked leaning back into his chair.

"Well there was a collapse in the sewers so me and a team of Torchwood staff went to have a look. Turned out to be that vicious weevil that attacked Rose. Its ship landed down there, no idea how, but we're having a look over it. The weevil was pissed though and he kept coming to attack us. Me, Ianto and Mickey managed to stay unharmed but all these people were hurt. None as badly as Rose though." Jack explained.

"Right... well, I'd better go say hi to everyone before Rose wakes up!" The Doctor exclaimed. Jack lead him through dozens of brightly lit corridors, people were walking through them greeting Jack and occasionally the Doctor on their way past.

After the long walk through the maze of corridors, Jack opened up a glass door to reveal his Torchwood team.

"DOCTOR!" Mickey yelled, hugging him tightly.

"Mickedy-Mick-Mick- Mickey!" The Doctor yelled happily, hugging him back.

"Martha! You too? What are you doing here?" He asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"I work here! Jack offered me a job working in the medical bay downstairs. I'm on my break at the moment though." She replied.

"Ianto, Gwen!" The Doctor was still smiling from ear to ear. He then spotted someone who kept cropping up in his travels everywhere.

"Sarah-Jane Smith!" He held his arms open wide and she filled the gap inbetween them with a warming hug.

"Good to see you Doctor." She told him, smiling.

"Well then! Lovely to see you all but-" The Doctor started but was cut off by Mickey.

"Where's Rose?" He asked slightly nervous. What had happened to her? Was she dead? What did that bloody alien do to her?

"She's downstairs in the infirmary." The Doctor replied. "She was attacked by that vicious, weevil thing in one of the cells downstairs."

Mickey couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He had been blaming the Doctor when, in fact, it was his work that had captured that weevil and put it downstairs in that room.

"Oh..." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Well then, let's not waste time! We're going to visit her. It should've quietened down now." Ianto smiled.

They all headed through the windy corridors of Torchwood, back into the infirmary when the Doctor felt a little tug in his head. It was the bond with Rose. She was lonely.

"We have to hurry! She's awake and lonely." The Doctor said urging the team to walk faster.

They finally entered the almost silent hospital ward and the Doctor ran over to Rose, kissing her passionately.

"I missed you." She breathed when they broke apart.

"Missed you too!" He said stroking her hair.

"Now, as much as I want you to continue snogging each other senseless while I watch, we need to say hello to Rosie!" Jack exclaimed drawing her into a bear hug.

Rose said hello to everyone and they all sat down and had a chat. It was about 7pm when they were all ushered out by Martha who needed to check up on Rose.

"So, how are you feeling?" Martha asked.

"A lot better. I think I can walk and it doesn't hurt anymore." Rose replied. Martha nodded and flashed a smile at the young blonde.

"Well then, I'm just going to run a scan, just to make sure that there's no poison or infectious diseases in your system." Martha said whilst starting up the scan monitor.

"Okay sit still and don't panic." Martha told Rose calmly.

Rose obeyed obediently and sat perfectly still in the middle of the bed, not making a sound. Once the scan had finished, Martha allowed the Doctor to come in and talk to Rose while she examined the results.

Martha froze when she saw what was on the screen. It was nothing to do with the weevil. Well, hopefully not.

"Martha?" The Doctor asked going over to her. Martha didn't move and when the Doctor saw the readings from the monitor he looked as though he was about to faint.

"Rose's pregnant." He whispered.


	3. You friken' kidding me?

**AN: **Okay so maybe I'm being slightly mean by ending it on that but I'm not sure how I want the Doctor to react yet so I think I'll go somewhere else to be honest. I write my authors notes at the start so it's like a little plot line... kinda.

***Bad Language Alert***

Chapter 3: You friken' kidding me?

Rose was happily munching on a sandwich when Jack, Mickey, Sarah, Gwen and Ianto came bursting through the door. The Doctor and Martha had been gone for hours doing god knows what. They had been really secretive and the Doctor looked as though he would collapse any minute. The hospital had been very calm and quiet until they had stormed in looking very angry at something.

"Rose Marion Tyler." Jack said annoyed. Rose frowned. What had she done wrong? Suddenly the Doctor and Martha came flying through the doors towards her and Jack looked super pissed at them. Well, the Doctor in particular.

The Doctor was scrutinizing her and Rose suddenly became very self conscious, hiding under the sheets of her hospital bed.

Everyone was staring at her. Except for the occasional glance at the Doctor or Jack.

Rose went back to eating her sandwich because she couldn't be bothered to wait for someone to talk and she was starving.

She resumed eating her sandwich but it was taken off her by the Doctor.

"Oi! I was eating that!" She exclaimed angrily.

"We have more important things to talk about." Jack stated firmly. Rose was confused. They all looked at her with such cold stares.

"Like what?" She wondered.

"Oh I think you know." The Doctor said not nastily but just odd for him.

"Oh I think I don't!" She retorted feeling so scared. What had she done?

"Rose." Jack warned.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!" She yelled making all of them except the Doctor and Jack flinch.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jack asked her, looking as though he might shout at her.

"Tell you what?" She squeaked, on the verge of tears. Martha stopped and looked at the poor girl. Considering for a moment that she actually didn't know. After all, the scan had said she was only 6 weeks along.

"Jack, I don't think she knows..." Martha told him placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack stayed tense but Rose saw the Doctor relax and sit down on the side of her bed.

"Do you know Rose?" He asked gently.

"About what?" She whispered letting tears fall down her cheeks. All of this was scaring her so much at the moment and she really needed to Doctor she loved back.

The Doctor then realised that she hadn't a clue what they were talking about. He hugged her to his chest and held her there while she cried. Martha took them all out of the room but Jack wouldn't budge so eventually, she gave up. He was still staring at Rose with a cold glare.

"Jack, relax she doesn't know about it and we're scaring her." The Doctor told their friend.

"I still can't believe it. You should've been more careful." Jack spat, annoyed, making Rose snuggle deeper into the Doctor. He put a protective arm around her.

"Yeah, well. It's done now isn't it! We just need to move on okay?" The Doctor said getting more annoyed by the second.

"Fine. I'm going." Jack said coldly giving Rose one last death stare before marching out of the room. Something had pissed him off, Rose thought. And the scary thing was... he was mad at her.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked once the door to the infirmary had closed.

The Doctor looked down sadly at her before saying

"You're pregnant."

"Hmm?" She said absentmindedly. Then it sank in.

"WHAT?" She yelled. The Doctor winced at her loud yell but just stared at her all the same.

"How?" She asked.

"Rose... I think you know what happens..." The Doctor chuckled but Rose punched him lightly on the arm.

"I don't mean that you alien, When? Why? How far along? Why is Jack mad?" She babbled.

"Shh, calm down okay? We'll talk to Jack later. And you're about 6 weeks along. It's all fine, no harm to the baby or anything." The Doctor said stroking her blonde hair.

"I'm having a baby." She said quietly. Her ghosted face vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"We're having a baby!" She exclaimed happily before hugging the Doctor tightly.

"I love you." She said her words muffled.

"Love you too." He replied kissing the top of her head.

...

Jack was pissed. He was beyond pissed he was absolutely fuming. What were they thinking bringing a baby into their alien world? It could be killed the second it was out the TARDIS door. He was going to kill some serious shit when he decided to talk to them... or they came and talked to him.

His thoughts were broken by a voice coming from his door. It was Martha.

"Jack, the Doctor and Rose have come to explain. Please come. I know it's a bad idea bringing a child into their world but they might want it okay so please come!" Martha pleaded. Jack gave in. He harrumphed and sulked his way into Ianto's office.

Everyone stopped talking immediately when he walked in and Rose cowered behind the Doctor. Jack felt the tiniest twinge of guilt. He had scared her. But it was replaced by anger.

"Okay then sooo..." The Doctor started looking slightly nervous. "Whadya wanna know?" He asked.

"When?" Gwen's question was the first one to fill the eerie silence.

"Uh, 6 weeks ago." The Doctor replied.

"So Rose's 6 weeks along?" Mickey asked.

"Yup," The Doctor said popping the 'p'.

"Why?" Jack asked angrily. Rose flinched and hid behind the Doctor even more.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment. Well why not? He thought. But then he understood Jack's perspective.

"Look Jack..."

"No. Why would you do that to a child? Bring it into your world of death and destruction. What if you or Rose were killed? What would happen then? I expected Rose at least to be more careful I mean what would your mother think?" Jack asked her. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears again. The Doctor saw and was about to say something to Rose.

"Well she certainly would act like the bastard you're being!" She screamed before storming off out of the room.

Jack had to admit. He was a little hurt and shocked by that comment but still. Jackie would be slapping the shit out of the Doctor right now.

"Jack." The Doctor said angrily. Everyone hurried out of the room not wanting to get in the middle of an argument.

"What?"

"Why?" The Doctor asked. "Why did you do that to her? You're meant to be her friend. Her brother the only family she has."

Jack suddenly felt really guilty. He hadn't meant to make either one of them upset but he was just a bit shocked by the news that they were pregnant.

"What if you died Doctor? What if Rose died too? I couldn't look at that child without bursting into tears and what if labour kills her? Or something happens and she doesn't make it?" Jack said.

"Jack I understand what you mean. I'm sorry. I really am but it's just going to happen and I'll regenerate remember. And I promise, I'll never let Rose get hurt. That's what I said when we made the bond. And I haven't gone back on it yet!" The Doctor said putting a comforting arm on Jack's shoulder. "I'm going to go find Rose." Jack nodded and watched as the timelord left. He felt awful. Extremely guilty.

Now he just had to find out how to get Rose to forgive him...


	4. The Future

**AN: **Heeeey! I need someone to tell me what whump and smut mean because I don't have a clue! ;o Anywayssss on with the chappie! ;) And I would just like to make it clear that this is after Doomsday.

Chapter 4: The Future

It had been four days since the sudden announcement of the pregnancy and Rose and Jack still hadn't been talking. Rose was now out of hospital but she and the Doctor were still at Torchwood.

It was 6pm and everyone was huddled around one end of the long, white table eating tea. Rose was silent sitting beside the Doctor who was eating a banana.

"You have no idea how much I love bananas" He told them all. Rose rolled her eyes and some of them giggled.

"I think we do Doctor," Jack spoke up.

"Well, still did you know I love bananas, banana milkshakes, banana ice cream, banana chips and foamy bananas even though they're not really bananas." He explained.

"Okay then," Sarah laughed.

They continued eating in silence and when they were finished, Jack asked Rose for a word. It was now or never and he couldn't go on knowing she was ignoring him.

"Sure," She replied.

Jack led her over to a corner where they had a bit of privacy. The Doctor stayed still but was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Look Rose, I'm really sorry about the outburst. I swear i didn't really mean to hurt you... can you forgive me?" He pleaded. It came out as a bit of a ramble.

"Yes! Yes course I can! I can't go on ignoring you like that anymore Jack!" She rushed in and pulled him into a hug. Jack saw the Doctor smirk out of the corner of his eye.

They walked back where the Doctor was and headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor took Rose's hand as he opened the dark blue door. They walked, hand in hand through to their bedroom and went to bed.

"Is that a telly?" Rose wondered pointing up to a big flat screen TV.

"Yeah, doesn't work though." The Doctor replied.

"Fix it. You have to!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor laughed and she snuggled into his chest. He kissed her head and stroked her hair trying to get her to fall asleep.

...

"_Hello?" _

"_Well hello there." A girly, happy voice said._

"_Where am I?" Rose asked wearily._

"_That's not relevant." The voice replied._

_Rose was shocked. Why wasn't it relevant? She wanted to know. She was away to argue against it but she was stopped._

"_No more questions. Let me show you your future." She was told. Rose covered her eyes to protect them from the bright white light._

_Then she saw pictures flying past her, she was in them all, the Doctor with her and then there was a tiny baby. _

"_I can only go back 2 years." The voice explained._

"_But that's... that's beautiful2 Rose whispered. _

"_Yeah, that was your happy future." _

"_What? What do you mean?" _

"_Happy future. You know the future that was happy."_

_More pictures were flying past her now. Her baby dying in labour, the Doctor being tortured by a vicious looking alien, Jack and all her friends, murdered._

_Rose felt tears fall down her cheeks. "No. I want to stop it." _

"_You can't. That's your bad future. You need to make a choice. You need to hope that you'll pass all of those things. If you see signals Rose, run." The voice warned. "I am going to leave you now."_

"_No wait! Please! Can I ask 1 question?" Rose asked._

"_Only 1."_

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm the TARDIS." _

...

"Rose! Rose wake up!" Rose heard someone yelling her name. She felt the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and the warm tears on her cheeks.

"Rose! Are you okay? You were shaking, and mumbling something and then screaming." The Doctor worried.

"I-I'm fine," She stuttered feeling a bit woozy.

"Come on, to the infirmary!" He announced.

"I'm fine, really!" She told him but he was simply ignoring her.

She was forced down onto the rather quite comfy bed, and the Doctor started up the machines.

"This is so unnecessary." Rose muttered.

"No it's not. I'm taking care of you." He replied sticking suction type tubes onto her arms. They began to suck at the skin and it felt like tiny Hoovers were going across her arms. She giggled and began to take them off.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He said taking them back and sticking them on again.

"Fine," She huffed.

"Hey I've got an idea..." The Doctor said.

"What?" She asked.

"Wanna see our baby." He asked grinning madly.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Probably," He replied.

She giggled as he put a cold gel on her belly. She wasn't showing yet which wasn't at all surprising.

The black screen lit up and a small image of a baby was shown. Rose had tears in her eyes and the Doctor was just staring. The baby was properly formed although that wasn't unusual considering it was half Gallifreyan. Rose's eyes widened as the baby started playing with its fingers. It was waving.

The Doctor took hold of Rose's hand and kissed her.

"That's our girl." He stated simply.

"Yeah I kn- Girl? Did you just say girl?" She shrieked happily.

He smirked at her. Thee both hugged and ran outside to tell everyone the news but were met with quite a sight.

"Jack?" Rose called out quietly.

The Doctor ran to the window and his jaw dropped. Hundreds of ships had landed on Earth. All outside the torchwood buildings and they saw armoured men marching up towards the doors.

"Judoon," The Doctor muttered quietly.

"Ju-what?" Rose asked confused.

"They're Judoon. They're like space police. Don't mess with them. Do whatever they say or you'll go to jail unless of course, I tell you to run because they've come to put you in jail already." The Doctor said seriously.

"We need to find everyone." Rose squeaked, obviously terrified.

"They've been found already," The Doctor grimaced.

"Oh," Rose said quietly.

"Come on," He mumbled leading Rose down thee stairs and outside to face the Judoon. It wasn't the best idea to be honest because she was carrying a baby but she would just argue and he didn't want to put up with that.

The sun shone brightly in their eyes and Rose winced. The light was dimmed by the shadow of a tall, Judoon ship.

"Doctor," The said emotionlessly.

"Yup, hello, that's me." The Doctor said playfully.

"You will come with us." They told him.

"No I won't." The Doctor said sternly. Rose gripped onto him for dear life. What if he was shot? He would have to regenerate...

"So will your bonded partner."

"No she won't" He replied even more strongly.

"Come with us. Your friends too." The Judoon said but before the Doctor had a choice, he was grabbed by the arms and taken into a Judoon ship. He glanced back at Rose who had to put up with the same. Looking round, he saw Jack who was yelling insults at the Rhino People.

"Don't fight them!" The Doctor yelled back to them.

He was taken to a ship, strapped into a seat and knocked unconscious.


	5. You Gotta Plan?

**AN: **Hello darlings! How are we all... I'm fine just to tell you and I've written 4 chapters already! This is the 5th but I write author notes before I write the story just cuz I'm awkward. So I've gone into the danger already... I'm really bad for that so if it's ruining the story, tell me! :)

Chapter 5: You gotta plan?

The Doctor woke up, head throbbing and throat dry. He then remembered. He had been taken by Judoon and so had Rose and all his friends. He needed to find them. Searching for his sonic, he frowned. Where was it?

"Doctor." A cold voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Where are my friends and my wife... kinda." He asked trying to sound fierce although he was absolutely terrified. Not for him... for Rose and their child. He tried looking through the bond but couldn't feel anything. Was she dead? Alive? Asleep? Or awake?

"You will come."

"Tell me where they are!" The Doctor asked angrily. Pumping his fist on the wall.

"They are here. In cells."

"Why? Why are we here? What have I ever done to you?" The Doctor asked.

They ignored his questions. "You will come."

"Fine." The Doctor muttered standing up and huffing along with them.

They passed many cells on the way, he was on lookout for Rose or Jack or someone that could tell him that they were safe. But no one was there.

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned.

"To your friends."

"Yay!" He squealed like a child who was in a candy shop.

He was lead down more halls until they reached the elevator.

"Down to level 14," Thee Judoon captain ordered. One of the others pressed 14 and they were going down.

"What's down there then?" The Doctor asked feeling much more happy now that he knew that Rose and his friends were safe.

"Experiments."

His heart sank. They were using Rose for experiments. Oh god... they would find out about the baby. He looking into the bond and felt her fear. He told her he loved her over and over and she replied the same. He smiled slightly knowing she was okay but scared.

"Out."

The Doctor stepped out reluctantly. He was taken down to a cell where he found everyone except Rose.

"Where's Rose?" He asked.

"She's gone with them. She was brave but they're not going to kill her. Just experimenting." Jack explained.

"That's still bad. They'll find out about the baby."

"Oh," Was all Jack said in reply.

"But we can still keep our hopes up can't we?" Sarah-Jane asked positively.

"Yeah..." They all mumbled.

Time passed and it had now been 4 hours since Rose had gone. The cell doors opened and they all looked round to find Rose being shoved in. She fell into the Doctor's arms and seemed to be unconscious.

"Martha." The Doctor beckoned her over as the Judoon left.

"She's fine. She's just fainted. Nothing worse! Don't worry." Martha reassured him.

"Well, she might look fine at the moment but god knows what they've done to her."

They waited about 10 minutes before Rose stirred.

"Hello," The Doctor smiled.

"Hello," She repeated also smiling.

"You've been out for a while." He told her.

"Sure..." She replied a little nervously looking around for Judoon. The Doctor noticed this and was a bit worried.

"You okay? What happened Rose? Tell me please." The Doctor begged. Everyone gathered round to find out the story.

"Well, um..." Rose glanced nervously around the group not really wanting to say it to all of them.

"Fine, we'll leave." Jack sighed. Everyone went back to their original places and Rose and the Doctor went over into the corner.

"So?"

"Well, at first it was just a scan you know? Just to find out if I had any diseases. They asked for allergies and all but when they check the scan they found out about the baby..." She told him.

The Doctor listened to her not saying a word.

"They asked me who the father was and I wouldn't tell them so they put me to sleep and I don't know what they did then..." She said shakily. The Doctor looked angry. His fists were clenched and his eyes were cold.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Um... I can't remember at the moment... I promise to tell you if i do though!" She added smiling. His face softened slightly but he still looked mad.

"Can I tell them?" He asked. Rose nodded. "You get some sleep eh?" He said nudging her a bit. She nodded again and let herself lie down on the floor.

The Doctor went over to Jack and told him the story.

"Wow," Jack muttered looking equally as angry as the Doctor once had. He glanced over at Rose who was sleeping quietly. So were most of the others except Ianto and Gwen who were trained to stay up for long periods of time.

"I know... I need to find out what they did to her Jack..."

"Yeah... well, we could always ask them..." Jack started but stopped as soon as he heard how dumb that sounded. He looked at the Doctor who was actually considering it.

"Worth a go..." He said smirking. He and Jack goo up and went over to Gwen and Ianto.

"If Rose wakes up, tell her I've gone to talk to someone..." The Doctor told them. They nodded.

"Course," Ianto nodded along with Gwen.

"Okay, see you soon," The Doctor said looking at Rose who was still asleep.

"See you in hell," Jack winked at Ianto who smiled back at him.

"Come on the Cap'n," The Doctor said going over to the bars.

"I would like to go to the medical bay please... you know... experiments room the one my wife was taken to." The Doctor ordered. To his surprise, they let him and Jack through, leading them to the experiment room that Rose had previously been in.

"Wife?" Jack asked on the way there almost laughing.

"Well what else could I say?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bonded partner..." Jack laughed. He then saw the Doctor's serious expression. "What? They said it!" He squeaked pointing at the Judoon in front of them.

"Whatever Harkness. It's close enough."

...

They had entered a white, sterile experiment room with different types of fancy machinery and unusual chemicals. Jack spotted a black haired woman with glasses who was wearing a white lab coat going over some papers.

"Uh, hi." Jack said loud enough for her to hear. The Judoon went to stand outside.

"Oh, hello!" She exclaimed happily. "You gave me quite a fright there."

"Sorry. We just needed to ask a few questions." The Doctor told her.

"Well then, I'll do my best." She replied smiling.

"Okay, what did you do to Rose?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rose, the blonde woman." Jack explained.

"Oh, yes I remember her. Well, we just done a few checkups and found she was pregnant with an alien baby. Technically that's illegal at the moment butt we're going to wait until the baby's born and take it to do some more checkups on it we've sped up the process though. She's gone from 7 weeks to about 16. The bump will grow as she sleeps. If she wakes up with a 4 month pregnant stomach please explain that to her." The lady explained calmly. The Doctor was far from calm, he was angry and very angry. The woman saw this and quickly hurried off to do something else. Jack put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Doc. Rose might have woken up and she's gonna be a lot bigger now." Jack said.

"Okay."

They were taken back to their cell to find Rose was still sleeping. They explained what was happening to everyone and they all felt sorry for the poor 20 year old girl. The were all staring at her when her eyes fluttered open.

"Doctor?" She whispered. He walked over to her, took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here." He told her. The rest of their group were now doing what they had been before the Doctor and Jack.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"Jail." He said coldly.

"Oh." She reached down to touch her stomach and gasped when she realised the size of it.

"Oh yeah about that..."

"OH MY GOD I'M HUGE!" She screeched.

"Rose..."

"But... No I can't be I'm only 7 weeks..."

"Rose,"

"No this doesn't make sense unless it's some sort of magic timelord alien thing..." She babbled.

"Rose..."

"But it feels so weird... I like it... No I don't it's too weird... but beautiful. NO! Ugly..." She said disagreeing with herself over and over again.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled making her jump. "The sped up the process. Your now 16 weeks." He explained.

"Oh,"

"Don't worry. It won't harm the baby." He reassured her.

"Okay then. It's funny though." She smiled.

He laughed at her and she hugged him.

"Can you tell the time?" Rose asked.

"Sort of... It's about 10pm... I'm not very good on things like that." He smiled. She ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Don't ruin my hair! You just made it scruffy." She gave him a look.

"Fine then it already was."

...

The doors opened and two largish sandwiches were placed through onto the floor. They were on plates though so it wasn't so bad.

"Yay sandwiches." Jack muttered unenthusiastically.

"How will we split them up? There's 8 of us." Mickey sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it, won't we?"

"I think Rose should get a bit more since she's got two to feed." Sarah suggested.

Everyone muttered in agreement. Rose stared at them in disbelief.

"No. I can't! That's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"Rose you've got a baby in there!" Jack said patting her 4 month pregnant tummy. "It needs food and so do you."

"I don't want to." Rose harrumphed.

"Take it Rose," Jack said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO!"

"YES,"

It ended up as a shouting argument and the rest of them had cut up the 2 sandwiches making sure to give Rose a little bit extra.

"Well that's unsatisfying." Mickey mumbled finishing off his mini sandwich and groaning.

"If that's what we're getting every day, I have to get out of here soon." Ianto told them.

"Me too!" Martha moaned.

"It wasn't that bad..." Rose said yawning." Everyone looked at her confused. She should be getting more than that a day and if she didn't need it, then that was slightly worrying.

"Okay then..."

"You tired?2 The Doctor asked Rose, speaking up for the first time in ages.

"Yup," She mumbled stretching and leaning on his shoulder.

Within about 5 minutes, she was asleep.

"Doc what are we gonna do?" Jack asked out of ideas.

"We need to find out why we're here!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Jack muttered.

"Look Jack, I'm trying okay? I'm not exactly ecstatic about being here but the sooner we find out why we're here and who wants us to be here then the sooner we get out!" The Doctor told him angrily.

"Sorry," Jack huffed obviously not impressed.

"I'm scared Jack." The Doctor admitted sighing heavily.

"What?" Jack asked shocked.

"I'm scared. If anyone of you died I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Don't be. We're gonna get out of here. I promise."

"Okay then. So you gotta plan?"


	6. The Wrong Doctor

**AN:** I'm watching Alice in Wonderland so this is where this chapter came from... sort of... well the title anyway. :D It's a good movie. You know, on average I watch about 6 hours of TV a day?! I really like the word curious. I'm quite curious and the word curious... that makes no sense. Oh and the year that never happen actually never happened and the Master only saw the Doctor as the big eared dude even though he didn't... I'm just making that up! :)

***SPOILER ALERT: HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!***

Chapter 5: The Wrong Doctor

"That wasn't fair!" Jack exclaimed throwing his hand of cards in the air.

"I won, fair and square." The Doctor replied grinning like a maniac. They had been given a pack of cards to play with until told otherwise. They had decided to play poker with the things the Doctor had found in his unusually large pockets: a spoon, a tub of bronze coins, a broken phone, washing pegs, Hama-beads, 2 large packs of skittles and the 7th Harry Potter book which Rose was currently reading. Their daily sandwiches were still on an average of 2 and, if they behaved, they would get half of the 3rd one. They had a bottle of water each that they had to savour because it had to last the whole day.

Everyone was now getting used to the horrendous conditions of their prison and no one was complaining. It had only been about 2 days since they had been captured and taken there and no one had told them anything.

"Again?" Jack asked hopefully, wanting to win at least once today.

"Uh... okay." The Doctor replied, shuffling the cards again.

"Hey guys, anyone wanna play?" Jack asked the group. Sarah, Mickey and Ianto shrugged and came over. Gwen announced she and Martha were going to take a nap, and Rose was buried in her book.

Suddenly, the doors opened and one of the Judoon guards came and took the Doctor's arm. This caught Rose's attention and she ditched her book running over to him.

"Promise me you'll come back." She whispered.

"Promise. Why wouldn't I?" He replied smiling and kissing her. "Look after our baby."

"Course. Why wouldn't I? She grinned poking her tongue through her teeth. He winked and let himself be taken off by the big rhino man.

"Now then," Rose turned to the rest of her friends. "Let's go finish reading the last Harry Potter book where he just died!" She skipped off to her book again.

"SPOILERS!" They yelled in unison. She just giggled.

...

"Now, I do hope you're going to take me back there because I made a promise to my wife that I would go back." The Doctor told the Judoon sternly. They just grunted in reply.

"Well, that's a bit rude then isn't it?" He said frowning.

One of the Judoon typed a code into the monitor on the side of the wall and the Doctor memorised it just in case. He was then shoved through the rust, metal doors.

He saw a bright light appear behind some fancy looking red and gold double doors and instantly became curious.

"What's behind there then?" He wondered. The Judoon ignored him and kept walking, heading straight towards the interest?

"Are you taking me there? Oh goodie!" He exclaimed happily.

He was guided to a new room. It was long and thin and had a long red carpet running up to some stairs that were leading up to another platform. The only thing on that platform was a gold throne with red velvet cushions sews on using gold thread. There were white pillars neatly lined at each side of the red carpet. But what shocked the Doctor the most was the person sitting on the throne.

The Master.

"Ah, my newest prisoners." The Master said clapping his hands.

There were 4 Judoon lines up either side of him, no emotion on their faces. The Master's expression changed instantly and he froze.

"This is the WRONG Doctor!" He yelled at the Judoon.

"He claims to be the Doctor," The Judoon said coldly.

"But he isn't... he's completely differ- ah, regeneration Theta." A sickly smile spread across his face and the Doctor shivered.

"That's no longer my name." The Doctor stated.

"Oh, why is that then... I loved that name..." The Master face dropped. The Doctor didn't move. He was frozen to the spot but not with fear.

"Why are we here?" The Doctor asked.

"What you and your _friends_?" The Master spat the last word.

"Yup," The Doctor said popping the 'p'.

"Well, that is confidential information!" The Master said tapping his nose.

"Well then I guess I'll be going back to my cell where you're keeping me my wife and my friends and my unborn child."

"Oh yes, Doctor, about that..." The Master said sitting back down in his seat. "I want your child."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your unborn baby that's in Ms... Mrs Rose Tyler... your wife," He said slowly.

The Doctor remained silent.

"And with Ms Tyler... Well, we have plans for her.

The Doctor's heart froze.

"Over my dead body will you ever touch her." He spat.

"Yes... well, we'll just see about that Theta." The Master sighed before waving his hand and sending him away. The Doctor walked back to his cell in utter silence. He found Rose sleeping with her book sprawled over her chest almost on the last page. He smiled to himself but was interrupted by Jack.

"So, where are we?" Jack asked.

"We're held captive by the Master." The Doctor said coldly. Sarah and Gwen gasped and Jack's eyes went wide. Martha looked confused as did Ianto and Mickey.

"The Master is a timelord. We used to be best friends but he went overboard. He's gone mad." The Doctor said quietly.

"He's a _timelord?_ I thought you were the last one?" Mickey gasped. The Doctor shook his head regretfully.

"Oh,"

"We need to get out of here." Jack said.

"I know." Gwen agreed.

"Okay, here's the plan..."


	7. Execution

**AN: **Good evening! Today I'm going to talk some made up Gallifreyan. Don't worry, I'll tell you what it means down below! :)

Chapter 7: Execution

Rose woke up feeling unsatisfied. Her head was pounding, throat dry; she was starving and lacking sleep.

She shuffled over to where everyone else was sleeping and saw the two sandwiches on the floor with their 8 bottles of water for the day. Great. She was starving and all she was getting was a tiny piece of sandwich. Sighing heavily, she waddled over to the bars where she saw another prisoner. She was a mother because she was holding her two boys close to her chest protectively.

"Hi," Rose whispered, careful not to wake up the others.

"Hiya," The younger boy giggled.

The mother looked wearily at Rose but when her eyes dropped down to the young blonde's stomach, her face softened. She smiled; her cracked lips were a pale pink.

"You're with child," She said pointing to the bump on Rose's tummy.

"Yup,"

"Mummy, why are we here?" The young boy asked. Rose felt sorry for them all.

"We've been captured Arcos." The woman explained softly.

"Oh."

"Look me and my husband, we'll get you out." Rose smiled.

"You can't." The woman said.

"What why?" Rose asked.

"We're going to be executed. We came to Earth on a holiday but we aren't allowed to."

"What's your name?" Rose asked trying not to think about the young boys being murdered.

"Rosetta." The woman replied.

"That's a lovely name," Rose giggled.

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"My name's Rose," Rose told her.

"Like the flower..." Rosetta said thoughtfully. Rose giggled.

"This is Arcos and Jaymie." Rosetta said gesturing towards her two little boys who both curled into their mother's chest.

"Hiya," Rose said waving.

Suddenly, two of the Judoon came and opened Rosetta's cell grabbing her and her 2 sons.

"NO!" Rose cried trying to unlock her cage. She took a pin out off her hair and started picking the locked cage door.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She screamed waking up everyone. The Doctor rushed over to her to try and calm her but she wriggled free and finally managed to unlock the door.

She ran in the direction of her new friend, her group following far behind her.

"Stop it!"

She carried on running, starting to feel light headed.

"Don't take them!" She yelled. The Judoon didn't stop walking so she followed them down the many corridors of the prison.

"They've done nothing wrong!"

"Mummy," Jaymie cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Let him go!" Rose screamed tears of her own starting to drip off of her face.

"Mummy, what are they doing? It's hurting me!" Jaymie said trying to shove the Judoon off his arm.

Rose caught up with them and started hitting the Judoon's back. She knew it wasn't a good idea but they were murdering innocent people. The Judoon stopped turning round, Arcos and Jaymie still in it's grip.

"Take her too." It commanded. The one that was dragging Rosetta along grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridors.

"ROSE!" She heard the Doctor yell from down the hall.

"Let us go!" Rose begged still trying to get the grip off her arm.

"Doctor!" She screamed.

...

"Come on, hurry up!" The Doctor said angrily.

They were running up the hall following Rose who was chasing the Judoon.

"Why is she chasing them?" Jack asked breathing quickly.

"It's the people they're taking. She wants to help them." The Doctor replied, speeding down the hall and just catching sight of the Judoon, who had grabbed Rose too.

"ROSE!" He yelled.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor's heart broke. He felt her desperation.

"Come on," He yelled more determined than ever. Gwen was beginning to get tired, as was Martha and Sarah.

The ran down to the end of the hall were they saw 2 doors.

"Go, go,go!"

They burst through the doors where an executioner was preparing to murder those innocent people Rose was chasing.

"Rose?" Jack called out. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the Master appeared at the top of a podium calling into a microphone. That shut everyone up.

"We are here to witness the execution of Rosetta, Jaymie and Arcos Jofang from Scorpia. They came here illegally so they will now face the consequences." The Master explained. The Doctor spotted Rose tied up ad forced to watch the death of these people.

"Rosetta Jofang." The Master called. She walked up to the executioner her head held high. Rose watched in horror as she placed her head down and prepared for what was next.

"No! Stop it! Please!" Rose begged.

The Doctor stared at her.

"I'll do anything." She added quietly. The Doctor's eyes widened at this. If she said anything the Master would do _anything _to her.

"Rose, NO!" He yelled running over to her.

She looked at him, the silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He shook his head regretfully.

"Please Rose. Don't do this."

"Why not though? He'll do what he wants to anyway so at least I'm saving lives." She said.

"But Rose, what about your baby?" Jack told her.

"What do you care now?" She snapped. Jack looked hurt but brushed it off.

Rose looked towards the Master. He was smiling sickly.

"It's your choice dear." He said looking at her hungrily.

"I'll do anything. Don't kill them." She pleaded.

"As you wish,"

The Master looked down at Rosetta and the executioner. So did everyone else.

Rose heard a huge snap and she cried out in horror.

"You said you wouldn't!" She screamed.

The Master looked at her and nodded towards one of his Judoon guards.

"I changed my mind." He said and those were the last words she heard before falling into darkness.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled as he and his friends were being handcuffed behind their backs. They were taken back to their cell only to find out that Rose wasn't there.

The Doctor slammed his fists into the nearby wall and sighed angrily.

"Don't worry Doc. We'll get her back." Jack said reassuringly. It wasn't very reassuring though. This was the Master they were talking about and he would do _anything_ to get his own way.


	8. Meeting with the Master

**AN:** So I'm currently deciding whether or not I should add in a bunch of aliens and start a war but I don't know so if you think I should, then please tell me! I was listening to Hey Brother by Avicii whilst typing this... I doesn't really ft but if you want to try it! :) The chapter title gives everything away... ._.

***WARNING: SLIGHT DOCTOR WHUMP!***

Chapter 8: Meeting with the Master

Rose awoke to find a bright white light shining in her eyes.

"I see you're awake," The Master said nonchalantly.

"Well, I would have been before if you didn't put me to sleep." She said coldly.

"Well you're feisty aren't you!" He exclaimed chuckling to himself.

Rose didn't answer. She just gave him a cold glare.

"Well then..." He state rather awkwardly.

"Why am I here? Just let me go you crazy lunatic!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and sighing heavily.

"Well, I want your baby and kind of... well, you." He said nonchalantly. Rose tensed up, feeling the Master's eyes on her. She refused to look into them.

"Well, you're not getting my baby or me. I belong to the Doctor." She told him.

"I always get what I want Rose. You know that, ad right now I want your child and you."

"I don't care! You're not getting either." Rose retorted finally looking at him.

"I will have you."

"NO YOU WON'T!" She yelled suddenly becoming really angry. "YOU MAY CALL YOURSELF THE MASTER BUT YOU'RE CERTAINLY NOT THE MASTER OF ME!"

"Oh but you see... I am. I've got you and your friends locked up in a cell ready to torture. So I think I've sort of won that battle."

"I won't let you hurt any of them. Nor will the Doctor." Rose said.

"But what are you going to do?" The Master asked her.

"You're a sick, sick bastard and I'm going to stop you!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Bad language Rosie."

"Don't call me that." She glowered.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Just let us leave! We've done nothing to you!" She pleaded getting bored of being in the same room as him.

"Well maybe you haven't but I'm getting my revenge on the Doctor by using all of you." The Master said.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine." Rose said simply. "Harm me all you like. You've done it already so why not just carry on."

"I will do it." He threatened.

"Go on then." She said pushing him. "Kill me. Torture me."

"I-I will... This is no joke." He stuttered. Rose had to force herself not t smile. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Go on. I dare you." She dared.

"Fine. I'll... I'll think of something while you rot in your cell." He said.

"So can I go now?" She asked sighing.

"No."

"Why not?" Rose wondered.

"Because I'm not finished with you yet." He replied

"Why? What you gonna do to me?" She said nervously.

He smirked. Finally, she was scared of him.

"Oh nothing... yet." He said. Rose shivered.

"But, I might put you in a different cell... you go out the other one so easily." He said fiddling with his nails.

"Oh."

"Well Rose Tyler. Nice meeting you. I hope you have a lovely stay in my 5 star accommodation. Although, seeing as you had that little break out this morning no food tonight." He sad smiling.

"What? I've been out almost a day?" She exclaimed.

"Yup," He replied popping the 'p'.

She glared at him one more time and he just gave a happy wave. She didn't understand how anyone could enjoy putting people under torture that much. It was as if it was a hobby to him.

She was taken back to her cell where she was bombarded with questions about what had happened earlier.

"What happened after that? You were taken and we didn't see you anywhere?" Jack asked.

"Why did you run after them?" Martha worried.

"Why did those people get executed?" Mickey wondered.

"Are you hurt?" Martha asked her, examining her body for wounds or scratches.

"No, No I'm fine. I was taken to the Master and I ran after them because they didn't deserve to be murdered. The little boys were so small and innocent. And they came on the planet illegally. And where the bloody hell is the Doctor?"

"Well... uh... he was sort of taken out by a few Judoon earlier and no one has seen or heard from him since... we have no idea what's happening to him..." Jack exclaimed. A lump formed in Rose's throat.

"What do you think will happen to him? She squeaked nervously.

"We have no idea..." He replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Was all she managed to say.

...

The Doctor had been unconscious for awhile. 2 huge, beefy men had been waiting for him to wake up so they could inform their Master. To be perfectly honest, they didn't really know what was happening to him but their Master had 'special plans' for his old friend.

The taller of the men, Bruno, didn't really want to be here. His family were at home and worried about them but if he left this place then his wife and kids would be held captive by the Master so he was doing as ordered.

The other blonde, shorter man, Alec, loved being here and he had a pretty good idea of what would happen to the unconscious man. He only really wanted to get his hands on the pregnant blonde girl though... but after she had the baby.

The Doctor stirred and Bruno went to get the Master.

"Wha... where am I?" The Doctor asked dreamily.

"Shu' up." Alec said gruffly.

The Doctor stayed silent and just looked down at the floor. He only looked up when he heard the squeak of the door opening and closing and the Master walking in with a taller, older looking man than the one he had just been talking to.

"Doctor," He greeted before bringing his hand down hard on his former best friend's cheek. The Doctor rubbed his bright red cheek and looked up and the man that just slapped him.

"Hi," He said a bit dazed from the slap that he had just received.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing in this room... alone and where your wife is." The Master said walking around the other timelord.

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor growled tensing up.

"Oh, nothing... yet." The Master chuckled lightly to himself.

The Doctor stared at him.

"So, we've just got you in here for some basic torture, you know, nothing too harmful, I need you later on. But it's just to get your friends all worried etcetera..." The Master said telling the Doctor about what they were going to do.

"Why are you telling me?" The Doctor asked somewhat confused.

"Why not?" The Master giggled childishly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'm going to leave now... But I'll be watching..." The Master said sternly before marching out of the room.

"Ooh, can I go first?" Alec asked excitedly.

Bruno just shrugged and grunted. Alec looked at him but quickly turned back to the Doctor deciding on what to use on him first.

He pulled out a long whip and smacked it across his hand dramatically. The Doctor winced at the loud smacking noise it made.

The whip came across his back hard and the Doctor shrunk at its force. It was painful, but bearable.

_One_

He felt sick just hearing the noise of it.

_Two_

But he reminded himself that he was doing it for Rose, his baby and his friends.

_Three_

"You wanna go?" Alec asked Bruno. Bruno shook his head, eyes wide with horror.

_Four_

The Doctor felt the sticky red blood on his back.

_Five_

Alec was grinning like a mad man.

_Six_

Smack! The noise was sickening.

_Seven_

For Rose, I'm doing this for Rose, the Doctor reminded himself.

_Eight_

He cried out in pain as the whip hit an already open and bleeding wound.

_Nine_

Hopefully it was over soon.

_Ten_

Right he was. There were no more painful smacks across his back, the blood was sticking to his shirt that he had been forced to put back on.

He was fighting to stay awake fearing that if his eyes closed, they wouldn't open again.

"I-I want Rose," He mumbled quietly.

"What's that pretty boy?" Alec asked smiling. "The pre'y blonde? I'm hopin' t' hav my fun wiv er',"

"N-no... Don t-touch er'," The Doctor said still fighting to stay awake.

"Well, we'll just see about at." Alec smirked before patting the Doctor hard on the back making him cry out in pain.

"C'mon, let's take ya back t' yer cell," Alec said pulling him up and almost dragging him back to Rose and his friends. The Doctor caught the eye of Bruno who looked almost sorry for him.

...

Rose was getting very fidgety. The Doctor had been gone for what seemed like hours and she hadn't had any new on him what so ever. He could be dead for all she knew.

Whenever someone tried to comfort her, she would shrug them off and she knew it was rude, but 4 month pregnant woman, stressed about her husband, locked in a cell and hadn't eaten properly for days! She had the right to be a bit annoyed.

She was broken form her thoughts when the cell door opened and a very bloodied and broken looking Doctor was thrown in.

"Oh my god, Doctor!" She yelled rushing over to him and kneeling down beside him.

"R-rose?" He mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Don't worry." She soothed stroking his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"M' fine," He groaned attempting to get up, but failing and falling back to the floor.

"Really?" She half laughed half sighed.

"Well, maybe I over exaggerated a little..." He replied laughing slightly.

"Come on, get some sleep Mr." She ordered.

"M' kay." He replied closing his eyes, all the fear that he had had of not waking up washed away because Rose was with him.

She didn't stop stroking back his hair. The little group were huddled round the Doctor. The strong man who saves the world every other day was lying here, bruised and broken and that took a lot of work and this terrified all of them.

The Master was a sick, sick man and now everyone knew the type of ideas planted in his head and they sure as hell were not looking forward to it.


	9. Jaffa Cakes and Milk

**AN: **So my friends got mad at me for rambling on about David Tennant and they started yelling insults about him. I got _very _annoyed at that and started yelling insults about their Moooooooooooms and we made up... I have weird friends.

Anyways, I've decided to have a huge war and I'll keep posting small stories as I go along because I think some people get a bit bored with just one... Like me...

This is a bit cheesy and fluffy but I'm working on the next chapter which, hopefully, will be filled with drama... Unless I change my mind! ;D

Let's get on with the show... story.

Chapter 9: Jaffa Cakes and Milk

Jack stared at the grey wall of their cell, examining every little hole and crack. He felt horrible. The Doctor had been whipped, as he explained to them all earlier, he hadn't washed in a while so he was starting to smell, and everyone was moaning.

"I don't wanna be here..." Mickey groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, thank you!" The Doctor said sarcastically.

Mickey glared.

"Stop it." Rose ordered. They both looked at the pregnant blonde and sighed. She probably had to put up with a lot. She was carrying a little alien baby and she had been through a lot.

Martha, Gwen and Ianto felt a little left out at times. It was strange though because it's not like they _wanted _to get hurt but everything was happening to the Doctor, Rose or Jack.

Sarah was tired and just wanted to get back to Luke. He was probably alone, and scared. If only she had 1 phone call just to tell him to go to his friend's house or something.

The Doctor had noticed Sarah's negative mood and went to comfort her.

"You okay?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I just want to get home to Luke though..." She replied sadly.

"I know. I would ask for a phone to call them but I honestly don't think that they would allow it." He said chuckling slightly. She smiled but it soon faded away.

"Look Sarah... I'm sorry that this is happening to you all. It's kinda my fault because if it weren't for me, the Master probably wouldn't go after you but then again... he might... well, I'm just sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault. I don't mind being here it's just I'm worrying about Luke... If it weren't for that, I wouldn't mind being here." She said truthfully.

He just smiled.

"Go on, go back to Rose. Poor girl needs you." Sarah said pointing over to Rose who was struggling to get comfortable with her almost 5 month pregnant baby bump.

"Yeah..." He said still watching her and finding it amusing. She looked over and saw him smiling at her. She glared, obviously _not _finding it funny that she was struggling. He patted Sarah on the back and gave her a comforting smile before he left to go back over to Rose.

"Need a hand?" He asked smirking.

"Yes." She snapped.

"C'mere." He said holding out his arms. She fell into them, exhausted.

"Your bloody baby keeps moving around making it extremely uncomfortable to sit anywhere." She sighed leaning into him further.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her forehead.

"S' okay." She mumbled.

"Go to sleep Rose..." He whispered in her ear.

"But I want Jaffa Cakes and milk." She said tiredly.

"Jaffa what?" He asked.

"Jaffa cakes. They're biscuits." She told him turning her head to look at him.

"Oh. Well, I don't have any of them." He said.

"I really, really, really want some..." She said glancing around as if to check if there were any.

"Uh..." The Doctor said a little confused.

"Do you think if I asked they would give me some?" She wondered.

"Rose."

They're so nice. I mean they have chocolate on them."

"Rose."

"I'd need milk though."

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed. "They won't give you any. They're evil!"

"But I won't find out if I don't try..." She said thoughtfully, getting up and going over to the bars.

"Excuse me?" She asked getting everyone's attention.

One of the Judoon guards looked at her.

"Can I have some Jaffa cakes and milk please?"

"What is she on about?" Jack whispered to the Doctor.

"She wants Jaffa cakes and milk. Probably a pregnancy thing... I don't know." The Doctor explained. Jack rolled his eyes and they continued to watch Rose who was currently trying to explain what Jaffa cakes were.

"No. They're biscuits. Look do you have a cook?" She asked.

"Yes." The Judoon grunted.

"Take me to see your cook." Rose demanded.

Surprisingly, the Judoon followed Rose's orders, unlocking the cell doors and grabbing her roughly by the arm.

The Doctor and Jack stared after her, stunned. What the hell had she said to that Judoon to get it to give her biscuits?

Rose came back about 10 minutes later with 3 bags in her hands. The Doctor rushed forward, knowing she wasn't mean to carry heavy things and took them from her.

She lay them down then sat on the floor and looked in one of the bags and pulled out 6 sandwiches and 7 cartons of milk.

"Bloody hell Rose." Jack exclaimed grabbing one of the sandwiches hungrily.

She giggled and passed round what she had brought back.

Everyone sighed happily as they sat munching on their sandwiches. Rose put the other 2 bags in the corner and took out a box of Jaffa cakes and sat down and picked up her carton of milk.

Being the curious man he was the Doctor was intrigued to find out what was in them. Rose caught him staring at the bags.

"Food for later." She replied nibbling on a Jaffa cake.

"Oh." He said tucking into his own sandwich.

After eating, everyone was satisfied and happy. They settled down to go to sleep.

Rose snuggled into the Doctor's chest and sighed. She was full with Jaffa cakes and milk. She had actually been surprised that the kitchen had some but the cook was human slave and was very kind to Rose.

The Doctor kissed his wife's head, trying to help her sleep but they were all woken by the sound of yelling down the hall.

"If you don' let me go I'm gonna slap you so hard you will never be able to have children!"

"I mean it! I can slap hard!"

Rose immediately woke up and ran to the bars where she was met by a face she knew _very _well.

"Mum..." She breathed eyes wide.


	10. The Tyler Slap

**AN: **So I'm not gonna be posting as regularly as I have been in the next few days as I have school. I'll try and be as active as possible but forgive me if I don't post in a while though.

I was debating about bringing Jackie into it but decided I should because I kinda wanted to slap the Doctor at some point and I want her to find out about the baby _before_ it was born. I also wanted Jack to flirt a bit... ; D

I'm working away at the next few chapters and thinking of plot ideas for new stories at the moment and I've got one in my head which I can't wait to get started on. I've written about 6 chapters already but I'm waiting to post up the whole of this one first because I don't know if it's gonna be a sequel or not... :)

Chapter 10: The Tyler Slap

Jackie froze and stared at her daughter, her eyes resting on they now visible baby bump. Tears were swimming in her eyes and her voice was stuck in her throat.

"M-Mum..." Rose choked.

Jackie didn't say anything. She was shoved into the cell with them.

"Rose... You're pregnant..." Jckie whispered.

"W-well... You see... I-I was g-gonna tell y-y-you..." Rose stammered. It was quite a scene actually. Rose was almost crying and Jackie was staring at her. The Doctor and the others were watching them, eyes wide as if it were some sort of drama programme on TV.

The Doctor decided to shoo everyone off to give the 2 Tyler's some space.

"Mum... how are you here?" Rose asked, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know... I was in the kitchen with Pete when BAM! I was in this dump." Jackie explained.

"Oh... Mum you shouldn't be here..." Rose said sadly.

"Now sweetheart... don't go blamin' yourself. It's not your fault." Jackie soothed. Rose pulled her mother into a tight hug where they both sobbed.

"I was never gonna see you again!" Rose cried.

"I know, I thought I'd lost you!"

The Doctor watched a little confused. He knew it was the first time they'd seen each other in a while but it hadn't been that long... had it?

"Jackie..." He started nervously. She turned and gave him a glare. She stomped towards him and stopped right infront of his face.

"You bloody alien! You sent me off with a man I hardly knew stuck in a world where I couldn't see my daughter and now you got her pregnant!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

"It's not that bad..." The Doctor squeaked. Jackie's palm met his face with a loud SMACK and the whole room fell silent.

"Ouch!" The Doctor yelled in frustration, clutching his bright red cheek.

Rose giggled and he glared at her.

"Hey! Don't glare at me! I'm carrying your alien baby!" Rose laughed. Jackie looked as though she might explode and the Doctor quickly moved behind the giggling Rose.

"ALIEN? ALIEN!" She screeched.

"Mum, calm down. It's not like it's going to have 2 heads or something!" Rose laughed but then she stopped and looked round at the Doctor.

"Is it?" She asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Well..."

...

Rose and Jackie were in one corner of the cell when the door opened and a Judoon guard came in asking for Jackie Tyler.

"Don't go Mum!" Rose yelled standing up.

"Don't you worry your little head darlin' I'll be fine!" She called back. The doors slammed shut and Rose kicked the wall angrily.

"Rose! Don't do that!" The Doctor exclaimed hurrying over to her.

"But what are they gonna do to her! She's my mum Doctor!" She cried.

"She'll be fine. And hey, if worst things come to worst, she'll probably slap them." The Doctor said rubbing soothing circle on her back.

"Yeah... they'll get the shock of a lifetime." Rose giggled she suddenly stopped and gasped putting a hand on her stomach.

The Doctor looked concerned and held her shoulders.

"Rose. What is it?" He asked wearily.

"The baby's kicking!" She said her eyes widening. He relaxed and put a hand on Rose's stomach.

She giggled every time it kicked, vibrating on their hands.

"Oh that's wonderful." The Doctor whispered.

"Oh man." Rose groaned. "He's gonna be kicking all the time now... I'm never going to get some rest."

The Doctor laughed and kissed her forehead ushering their friends over to come and feel their baby kicking.

"Oh god. She's got 1 hell of a kick... Or hit. Maybe it's the famous Tyler slap." Jack wondered. Everyone laughed.

"It runs through the family." Mickey commented.

Everyone sit in shock on hand on Rose's tummy feeling the little girl kick. After a while, she must have got tired because no one could feel the little thump of feet anymore. They all went back to doing what they were doing before, and Rose leaned on the Doctor's chest listening to the multiple thumps of his heartbeats.

"I wish we had pillows." She mumbled moving around every so often trying to get comfy.

"Am I not good enough?" The Doctor faked an offended expression.

"No but pillows are better..." She said.

"How about you just ask... it worked last time." The Doctor said remembering when she had gotten the Jaffa cakes and milk from the kitchens.

"Can't be bothered!" She yawned.

"You're so lazy!" He whispered in her ear leaning back against the wall.

"Oh... well..." She said tiredly.

The Doctor chuckled and put both his arms protectively around Rose and their little girl. Soon enough, Rose was sleeping and the Doctor looked around to find everyone else had drifted off too. Jack was snoring loudly and Martha was mumbling something in her sleep. He grinned. Maybe he would try to get a few hours rest. After all... there was nothing better to do in this hole.

After a lot of deciding if he should or not, the Doctor finally rested his eyes closed and drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, they were all awoken by the clanking of heavy metal footsteps and a voice beckoning them to come to their Master...


	11. Baby Brain

**AN: **My story has only got 1 review from a _guest _user and I don't even know if that's my friend or not. Not trying to be mean to guests or anything but somebody please review! I'm getting so bored of writing this when I think no one is reading! Don't get me wrong, I love this story but it's annoying when no one reviews.

So, serious part over, I've decided war time and whump... with many characters (mainly the Doctor, Jack and Rose but maybe a bit with some others). Maybe you got who came at the end of the last chapter... I tried to hint it but you'll find out today! :)

If you have any requests for this story, like any characters or settings etc that you want me to add then just let me know and I'll see what I can do for you!

(PS: Rose has pregnancy brain...)

Read on...

***WARNING: SERIOUS WHUMP IN THIS CHAPTER WITH MANY CHARACTERS***

Chapter 11: Baby Brain

Rose held onto the Doctor for dear life. She knew he was scared and trying to hide it but it was kinda obvious on his face.

"It'll be alright." She whispered in his ear as they were forced along the dark corridor.

He just smiled sadly down at her.

They were led further down into the huge prison. Rose thought they must be miles underground by now.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

Rose stared at the metal man leading them, her eyes, if they could, would probably punch holes in its back.

"I hate them so much." She growled. The Doctor kissed her head and held her tighter.

"Calm down... Don't wanna get on their bad side... I don't know why they haven't killed us already..." He muttered.

"But they're so dumb. They just march and follow orders... I might try to hypnotize them to see if they follow me." She said thoughtfully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. His little timelord baby was making her think funny and act weird. Him and Jack had talked about it and decided to call it baby brain.

"So doc, you got a plan this time?" Jack asked chuckling. He had heard their earlier conversation and couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope. I don't plan my plans... I make up my plans as I go along." The Doctor said watching Rose who was talking to a confused Martha.

"Oh. Well, think fast please because I'm pretty sure that these things will kill us pretty soon." Jack muttered.

"Yeah, I figured." The Doctor whispered back.

Martha slowed down so she was walking alongside them.

"Uh, something wrong with Rose?" She asked.

"Baby brain." Jack smirked.

"Baby what?"

"Baby brain." Jack started explaining. "It's like the baby's affecting her brain and soaking it in hormones and mood swings."

"Well that explains why she was almost in tears over a picture we past because the cat was being squeezed too hard." Martha said giggling slightly. The Doctor smiled.

Rose stopped and put her hand over her mouth. The Doctor went up and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I gave my mum my favourite hair bobble." She said tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. We'll get it back... and you're mum too." He said pausing a bit.

Jack sniggered.

"Okay," She said a little more happily.

...

After a long walk through the prison, they ended up in a conference room. They were told to sit down on one side. The Doctor in the middle, Rose, Martha and Gwen on his right, Jack, Mickey and Ianto on his left. Sarah had gone to the toilet.

Rose looked around the room and saw a bowl of peanuts in the middle of the table. She grabbed it and started attacking them.

"Rose." The Doctor said.

"Yeah?" She asked her mouth full of peanuts.

"Put the peanuts back..." He stated.

"But I want peanuts." She said looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"Put them back..." He said cautiously, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"But I'm hungry." She said almost crying.

"Oh god." Jack muttered.

The Doctor gave him a look and he immediately shut up. Rose just continued eating her peanuts and he sighed, giving in. It was, at that point that the Master walked in.

"Hello." He said looking around at everyone, his eyes landing on Rose who was still nibbling peanuts.

The Doctor glared at his former friend as Martha took the peanuts away from Rose who slumped in her chair.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked.

"That, I can't clarify." The Master said sitting himself down in a chair across from the Doctor. He looked at Rose again, who was still eating peanuts, and smiled sweetly.

"Ah, pregnant lady glow." He smiled. She ignored him and looked around the room, avoiding his eyes.

"What are you planning to do Master?" The Doctor asked.

"Just a couple of things here and there." He said his eyes still on Rose's baby bump.

"Oh my god! What have you done to that pencil?" Rose cried standing up picking up a snapped pencil. The Doctor shushed her and pulled her back into her seat.

The Master looked amused. Rose glared at him.

"Okay then. So I've called you all here because I'm ju- Oh... where's the other one. The brown haired girl." The Master asked.

"Toilet." The Doctor replied coldly.

"Agh. Well, I'll send her there after she's back."

"Send her where?" Rose questioned.

"To your new cell. It's a bit further down since Missy here," He said gesturing at Rose who went a deep red, "Managed to escape."

"I couldn't just let them run away!" Rose giggled rolling her eyes.

"She's quite dumb with a baby isn't she?" The Master added. Jack opened his mouth to say something... probably agreeing to be honest but the Doctor shushed him.

"That was so... so mean!" Rose exclaimed on the edge of tears.

"Well then," The Master said choosing to ignore Rose. "I'll guide you to your new cell." They all stood up, Rose a little bit slowly.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Uh... yeah..." She replied a little nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't really know..." She said glancing around at the others who were all staring in worry. The Master poked his head in between Martha and Jack.

"That'll be out speeding system. You know... the one we used on Rose to speed up the process." He explained when he saw their confused expressions.

"What have you done to her?" The Doctor growled holding Rose who was scrunching up here eyes in pain.

"Like I said. Sped up the process... Maybe it's gone wrong... I don't know I'm not a Doctor!" He laughed.

Rose whimpered. The pain in her stomach was excruciating. What if it was damaging the baby?

"Doctor!" She croaked before being engulfed in a world of blackness.


	12. Baby Day

**AN: **I'm on a MAD WRITE! I've written 4 more chapters since this and I'm super excited. I can't wait and I've already got an idea for a new story!

I might be a bit late in updates because of school work but that is NOT my fault. Blame my school they give me too much.

(P.S: Baby Day)

(PPS: Jack will be there)

(PPPS: Someone will die...)

I hope I've scared you! :)

Chapter 12: Baby day

The Doctor had never felt more scared in his life. So many deaths and he couldn't care less. They were nothing but this... this was worrying. He had an unconscious Rose in his arms and Martha yelling orders at everyone. The Master was looking confused.

"SHUT UP!" The Doctor yelled. Everyone froze.

"Doctor..." Martha started.

"No! The baby will kill her if we don't get it out soon!" He screamed.

"Well what do you expect us to do?! We're stuck here in a prison cell!" Martha exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Master please. I'm begging you. Let me go. Let us all go, I need to get Rose to the TARDIS!" He begged the Master who had frightened wide eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt Rose. Only speed things up.

"Yes. Go! Floor 31 room 6! If anyone asks just give them this!" He said passing the Doctor an identity card. He scooped up Rose and ran to the elevator, everyone else hot on his heels.

"Level 31!" He yelled. Jack pressed the button and they all waited nervously in the life until the heard the ding and the doors opened.

"Floor 6?" Ianto asked looking down both corridors.

"I FOUND IT!" Mickey screamed.

The Doctor burst in and found the TARDIS in a desolate white room. It reminded him of the void. Nothingness.

He shoved past people and into the infirmary.

"MARTHA!" He called. She came rushing through as the Doctor brought out all the equipment they would need.

"I'm here. We need to do a c-section. Put her in a deeper sleep just in case she wakes up." Martha ordered.

The Doctor nodded to show he had heard and set to work.

...

Meanwhile on floor 89, Sarah-Jane was in an empty conference room which was funny because she could've sworn the Doctor had been in here.

"Floor 31. They went there." A voice said from behind her. She turned to find the Master standing at the door looking rather pale.

"Okay." She said nodding. "Hey, are you alright? You look a bit pale..."

"Don't worry about me! Go on up. Rose's having her baby!"

"What?!" Sarah yelled surprised. This wasn't good. "But she's only like 5 months?!"

"I know. Something went wrong with the speeding process. She's in the TARDIS now. Go to her."

Sarah ran through the doors almost knocking someone over on her way.

This was _very _bad news indeed...

...

The Doctor and Martha had just finished stitching up the cut that they had made when a very angry looking Sarah-Jane walked in.

Martha busied herself with the new baby girl, putting her in an incubator. She was far too small and weak to let anyone hold her and it would be a couple of weeks until anyone could.

"Why didn't you get someone to call me?!" Sarah yelled.

"I was... uh... busy?" He tried putting on a faint smile.

"Don't give me that! I was so worried. How is she? Rose and the baby?" She asked.

"Well Rose is in a critical condition at the moment. She had to have a c-section, and she lost a lot of blood whilst we did that. Also, speeding up the pregnancy put a lot of harmful chemicals into her body so we've given her something to help that... As so the baby... well, she's in an incubator, very weak and fragile and oh so small." The Doctor said weakly.

"Oh my god." Sarah said looking at the tiny sleeping baby. "She's gorgeous."

The Doctor beamed at her and went to sit next to Rose.

I'll go and tell the other's everything's okay yeah?" Sarah smiled. The Doctor nodded and Sarah left. Martha came up to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"She'll be okay." She assured. It was, after those exact words, that Rose's heart stopped.

"What?!" Martha yelled.

"Oh my god..." Jack said from the door, rushing over.

The Doctor stared frozen and his 'dead' wife. No. She couldn't die. Not now please!

He immediately got into action instructing Martha to start on CPR whilst he and Jack got out some more equipment. Martha gave it all she could. Hopefully, it would be enough.

_5 breaths, 5 pumps._

She repeated that over and over until she heard the monitor beep again and sighed, slumping down in a nearby chair.

"She's okay," She breathed.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief but continued putting together the machinery.

"This'll prevent that from happening again." He explained as Jack switched it on.

"I've never seen that before..." Martha said confused.

"Timelord stuff,"

"Oh."

...

A few hours later, the Doctor was in the infirmary with Rose and their baby girl.

"W-where..." Rose slurred, waking up for the first time since the operation. She winced as she tried to sit up noticing something was different.

"Why do I feel different?" She croaked, her throat feeling dry.

"You had a c-section." The Doctor beamed happy that Rose was awake.

"You look happy..." She murmured holding her arms out for a hug.

"Happy that you're okay. You sort of... well, died." He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh." She squeaked. Then she noticed a little bundle on pink blankets in an incubator beside her bed.

"Is that.." She whispered pointing at it.

"Our little girl..." The Doctor smirked at her expression.

"Why is she in there?" Rose asked.

"She was born at 5 months Rose..." The Doctor explained.

"Oh." She said again.

"She's healthy though... but very weak so we can't hold her..."

"She's so cute and- OH MY GOD! We haven't got a nursery or a name for her. She gonna be baby no name..." Rose said tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Well how about we decide now?"

"Ooh. Yeah... okay I've got one..." Rose said.

"Go on..."

"Amy."

The Doctor grimaced. "No. I don't like Amy... it's too... weird... what about Danielle."

"Susie."

"Marie."

"Alex."

"Jodie."

"Rachel?"

"Mya?"

"I don't know!" Rose exclaimed. Then it hit her.

"Lily..." She whispered. The Doctor looked at her and back at the baby and repeated that for quite some time.

Finally he decided, "YES!" He said kissing Rose's forehead.

"Little baby Lily." He smiled.

"I love you." Rose yawned feeling tired.

"Love you too!" He said stroking her hair. She would be tired and sore so she needed to rest.

"Go to sleep Rose," He cooed. He stayed all night, falling asleep in the chair beside her.

...

Jack entered the infirmary later on that night and smiled at the sight. Rose and the Doctor's hands were entwined, the Doctor's hand was on her head and they were both smiling.

"What little lovebirds..." Jack whispered to himself before switching off the lights and closing the door quietly.


	13. Our Casual Chapter 13

**AN: **I've been PMing an amazing author by the name of Reddwarfaddict! She's lovely!

So baby day is over and I'm pretty sure no one has ever had a baby at 5 months but I'm unusual. So now we're heading to the end of the story where everything's alright and we get a sequel. YAY! I've been thinking about it and I think someone should drown or get hit by a car or some sort of crash. Message me some ideas please because I need to choose soon!

This chapter is a bit fluffy like no major things happening. You know... no whump or meetings just casually living in the TARDIS.

I hate this chapter so much. I edited it and reedited it over and over but I still hate it.

Chapter 13: Our casual chapter 13

The Doctor was in the infirmary, playing with Lily. She was awake now and she had deep brown eyes.

"You're grabbing my finger Lil." He said trying to shake the little girls hand off his finger.

She giggled squeezing his finger harder.

She was getting better by the second and they were allowed to pick up now and she was acting like a normal baby.

"Alright. Mummy's here now." Rose said from the door with a bottle of warm milk. They couldn't breastfeed her because the milk had special nutrients and medicine to help Lily get better.

They fed her and Rose picked her up.

"When will she be okay to leave the incubator?" Rose asked sadly. The Doctor hugged her.

"Well, I was thinking, she's pretty much stable now so we could probably take her out after I've run a test... You know, just to make sure everything's okay." He said stroking her hair.

Rose nodded looking at her little girl at twisting her short brown hair around her fingers.

The Doctor decided to run the test now because it was clear Rose was getting bored of her daughter being stuck in an incubator.

"Okay," The Doctor said holding up the tests to have a closer look.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yup." The Doctor replied. Rose grinned and put Lily back down so she could help undo all of the wires connected to Lily.

"C'mon Lil. Let's go meet everyone properly!" Rose exclaimed taking Lily through to the Livingroom where most people were chatting and drinking tea that Jackie had provided them.

"Rose!" Jack yelled happily, running over to hug her. "Is this Lily?"

"Yeah. She doesn't need to stay in an incubator anymore!" Rose smiled giving Jack a one-armed hug.

"That's good!" Jack said patting Lily on the head.

"Daddy." She giggled. Rose froze. Did she just say daddy? Wait, did she just say a word?

"Doctor..." Rose called. He came whizzing through.

"What? What is it? What's happened?" He puffed out of breath.

"Lily just said daddy..."

"WHAT?" He asked.

"She said her first word!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor's jaw fell and his eyes widened.

"Don't pull that face." Rose said.

"What face?" He asked.

"Your 'I don't know if that's good or not' face." Rose explained.

"You named my facial expressions?" The Doctor asked shocked.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Daddy." Lily said waving her hands around the air.

"Hello." He said taking her out of Rose's arms. It was now 7pm so Lily had to go to bed.

"C'mon Lil. Bedtime." He took her along the corridors of the TARDIS and tucked her in her cot.

"You wanna story?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeaaah." Lily squealed.

"Wow. You really can talk." He added.

"Storyyyyy!" Lily squeaked.

"Okay. Well, what about when I met your mummy?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay so I was different back then. I had big ears and I didn't have all this hair..." The Doctor said. Lily giggled imagining her dad with no hair.

"Your mummy was working at a shop and she was downstairs in the basement and there were these shop window dummies and they came to life. Your mummy, being the silly billy she was didn't know what to do and I found her and told her to run. After she got out, I blew up the shop!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"BOOM!" Lily yelled.

"Shh. Well, mummy wouldn't give up and we both kept bumping into each other. Uncle Mickey, turned funny and all dummy-like and me and mummy solved it. We stopped the dummies and mummy saved me from being eaten by a monster!"

Lily gasped. "Monsta eat daddy?"

"No! Mummy saved me!" The Doctor explained.

"Yay, go mummy!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah, go me!" Rose giggled from the door.

"Ah, look its daddy's saviour!" The Doctor said kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Mummy saved da day!" Lily said happily, jumping up and down in her cot.

"Yep. I'm the new superman." Rose announced.

"Superwoman!" The Doctor corrected. Rose laughed.

"Alright Lil, bedtime." Rose sighed.

"Bu' I wanna hear more storieeees!" She said pouting.

"Maybe tomorrow." Rose said stroking her curly hair.

"Okie." She said lying down on the pillow. The Doctor covered the blankets over her once again.

"Nighty mummy. Nighty daddy." Lily yawned.

"Night Lily."Rose whispered turning on her night lamp and switching off the other lights.

"Mummy don't close door pwease." Lily said quietly.

"Okay," Rose said leaving the door open to let the hallway light shine in Lily's room. The Doctor and Rose left the little girl to sleep and went back to their friends.

"How can she talk like that when she's only a couple of days old?" Rose asked curiously.

"Gallifreyan children are really quite smart. She's got a little bit of that baby stutter from you. Human side but Gallifreyans were able to pronounce most words but about 4 days old." The Doctor explained.

"That's not fair. Mum said it was a while before I started talking." Rose sighed.

"Oh well. You can talk now can't you?" He laughed.

"Obviously."

"Well then. Nothing to complain about." He said simply.

"Oh shut it, you little timelord genius." She said shoving him.

"Can't argue with that." He chuckled pulling her in to kiss her head.

Rose rolled her eyes. Him and his ego.


	14. Burn Baby Burn

**AN: **I'm listening to let it go from frozen. I only heard it today but I've got all the words stuck in my head! I love the snowman from that movie.

I sort of feel sorry for the Master because he had this whole plan set out but then Rose went into labour and he just turned soft and now his plan has been affected by it. Oh well. We'll see more of him today.

Teehee. Doctor and Rose whump... I feel kind of evil...

Chapter 14: Burn Baby Burn

The Master mentally smacked himself. He had turned soft. It was too human-ish. He had let them go just because of that stupid blonde. She had to wreck his plan by going into labour 4 months early.

He had to get them back... Maybe he could hack into the TARDIS's systems... he was a timelord after all but the Doctor would know it was him.

"Master, we managed to track the Doctor's ship. It is on Earth returning all the humans." One of his servants told him quietly.

"Excellent!" The Master exclaimed. He would fly to Earth and take the child. "Get me a space shuttle. The best one there is."

The slave left in a hurry obeying the Master's orders.

"This is perfect." The Master said to himself. He giggled like a child and walked off through the doors to get supplies for his new plan...

...

Rose was in the kitchen of her mum's flat making tea for all her friends while they all passed round Lily.

"Need a hand?" The Doctor murmured from behind her.

"Yup," She said popping the 'p'.

"How does this work?" He asked pointing to the coffee machine.

"Oh, that's a coffee machine. Dad bought it years and years ago. Mum never uses it." Rose winced at the memory of her Mum in the kitchen, tears falling from her eyes, looking at the coffee machine.

"I'm sorry Rose." He whispered, taking out the cups for the tea. She smiled sadly and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It wasn't your fault..." She mumbled into his chest.

"I can't help but think it is." He told her.

"Why?" She asked. "It wasn't. You didn't hit him with your car. You don't even have a car!"

"I don't really know... I just do I suppose..."

"Well don't. I'm not blaming you. Mum ain't. So stop." She ordered pulling out of their hug and giving him a firm look. He nodded and went to get the teabags.

They finished making the tea and went into the Living room to hand it out.

"Ooh. Tea." Jack exclaimed like a little kid.

Rose rolled her eyes. Jack was a child in a man's body.

"What about this Master bloke then?" Jackie questioned.

"Well, I don't really know. I suppose we could try talking you him..." The Doctor suggested.

"Do you have any biscuits?" Jack asked randomly.

"Uh... yeah. Kitchen, beside the sink." Jackie said a bit confused.

"Okay." He replied happily.

They started planning what they would do about the Master when the Doctor started to smell smoke. Maybe one of Jackie's neighbours were having a barbeque... Probably not. He ran through to the balcony startling everyone in the living room.

His eyes went wide at the sight he saw. Orange flames were bursting through the door.

"OUT!" He yelled.

"What?" Jack asked from the kitchen, a biscuit in his hand.

"GET OUT! FIRE!" He shouted rushing back through and picking up Lily.

"Come on!" Jackie ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LOCKED!" She exclaimed. Jack froze and pushed past everyone to get the the front door. They could hear the crackling of the fire from behind them and honestly, it was terrifying.

"Move!" He instructed. Jack obeyed without complaint. Jack kicked the door with all the force he could and it came falling down.

"Get out." He yelled. The Doctor could see people rushing out of their homes covering their mouths with scarves and other things that would stop them inhaling the smoke.

The Doctor passed a wailing Lily to Rose who was looking terrified.

"Jackie is there anyone else?" The Doctor asked frantically when they were out of the building. Jackie scanned the crowed of people.

"Mrs Finch and her kids!" She exclaimed after a while. The Doctor looked at the door she was pointing at. It wasn't far from Jackie's.

He ran up the flight of stairs and knocked down the door. He saw a dark-haired woman trying to push a door which looked stuck open. She had tears down her face.

"Get out! Quick!" The Doctor told her.

"M-my children!" She cried. He sighed and started demolishing the door as Mrs Finch ran out. He could hear 2 kids, a boy and a girl both screaming for their mum.

Finally, after a lot of kicks and moving around heavy pieces of wood, the Doctor managed to get the kids.

"Quick. Out you go. Get to the door!" He exclaimed picking up the smaller looking child and rushing her out.

He was stopped by a falling pole that caught his leg. He told the little girl to run outside while he tried to push the metal off his leg.

The apartment was filled with smoke and flames and the Doctor soon fell unconscious.

...

"JACK!" Rose exclaimed worriedly as she saw two children run out with no Doctor. Mrs Finch ran over and pulled them both into a hug.

Jack came over and looked at the ruins of the Powell Estate.

"I'll go in!" He told her. Rose engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Jack!" She cried. Tears were already pouring out of her eyes and the little baby in her arms was shrieking loudly, wanting her father.

Jack nodded and ran in with his shirt over his mouth. He entered the apartment that the Doctor had gone into earlier and found nothing but, smoke, flames and destruction.

He searched for the Doctor under all the rubble but it was becoming hard to see because of the think, black smoke.

It was, at that point that Jack saw something move in the corner. A person? The Doctor!

"Doctor!" He yelled. It came as more of a choke because of the smoke.

"Mmph." Was the coughed replied he got.

"Jack!" He heard Rose from the door.

"Go outside." Jack ordered.

"NO!" She screamed coming over and scanning the room. She spotted a red converse shoe sticking out beneath piles of fallen wood and poles.

"He's there!" She exclaimed running over and starting to pull of all the wood. Jack started coughing madly. He had breathed in too much smoke. He stumbled over to Rose and helped her move things off the Doctor.

It took a while but they finally managed to get him out. They had cuts and bruises all over their arms but let's be honest. They had faced worse.

"C'mon." Jack spluttered.

Rose was now starting to feel dizzy and sick.

"Okay..." She coughed.

They each too an arm of the timelord and hauled him up, dragging him along the floor and out the door where they were met with some very angry firemen.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU IDIOTS!" They yelled. Rose couldn't hold any longer. She coughed and passed out, falling down the flight of stairs.

The Powell Estate was destroyed. The Doctor was unconscious. Rose had fallen down the stairs. Jack was having trouble breathing. There was an audience of people watching in horror and there was a very, very pleased Master. His plan had worked.

The Master came through the crowd, dressed as a paramedic. He asked Jackie if he could take a look at the baby. She nodded sadly and he took the screaming Lily out of her arms.

It was only then that Jackie realised that he did not look like a paramedic at all.


	15. Recovery

**AN:**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

So I kept you waiting for a while because of the _very _eventful last chapter. I sort of over did it I think but oh well. That's what I'm known for!

Short chapter but it's the second last one before the sequel which will be up in a few weeks.

Reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaddddddd.

Chapter 15: Recovery

The Doctor woke up with his head pounding. He heard voices around him but his vision was blurry. Then it hit him... A fire... In Jackie's flat. Rose was there and so were Lily and all his friends...

"Wakey wakey Doc!" Jack exclaimed waving a hand in front of the timelord's face.

The Doctor scrunched up his face and closed his eyes tight shut.

"C'mon, up you get."

The Doctor harrumphed but sat up anyway accepting the drink Jack handed to him.

"What happened?" He asked between sips of apple juice.

"No one really knows..." Jack said wearily.

"Oh."

"But, we have everyone safe..." He added.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned confused.

"Well... there were some... uh... injuries..." Jack explained regrettably.

"Who was it Jack... Tell me..." The Doctor said urgently.

"Just a couple of..."

"TELL ME!" The Doctor yelled angrily.

"Rose..." Jack whispered. The Doctor's heart stopped and his breath got stuck in his throat.

"What happened?"

"She sort of... um... fell down a flight of stairs..." Jack sighed.

"I need to see her." He stated hoping out of bed but immediately regretting it to find he had an agonizing pain in his legs. Jack pulled over a wheelchair.

They made their way to Rose's private room where she was laying in bed unconscious. The Doctor's eyes saddened at the sight of her.

"She's been asleep for just over 48 hours." Jack informed him.

"So I've been asleep 48 hours too?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup," Jack replied popping the 'p'.

"Oh," They stared at Rose for a while before the Doctor couldn't take it. He couldn't look at her so broken. Bloody and bruised. Then he realised something.

"Jack." He asked slowly and cautiously.

"Sup?"

"Where's Lily?"

Jack froze. "I think Jackie had her..."

"Where's Jackie?" He wondered.

"I don't know..." Jack admitted. Suddenly, Rose stirred and her hazel brown eyes.

"W-what..." She coughed trying to sip up but wincing in pain and slouched back down again.

"Don't try talk unless you need to." Jack said handing her a glass of water. She looked to the Doctor.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

He rolled his eyes. Trust his silly little pink and yellow human to be worrying about him instead of her.

"Oh I'm fine." He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Course. You should be more concerned about yourself though. You fell down the stairs. I didn't." He told her sternly. She giggled.

"Well I feel fine!" She exclaimed. She paused and looked around before a look of panic washed over her face.

"Where's Lily?!" She questioned.

"Uh... She's sorta... well, been... Uh... Kidnapped..." The Doctor explained. Rose's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"Doctor what are we gonna do!"

"I promise you Rose Tyler. We will get her back." The Doctor promised.

"Okay," She sniffled.

"We're looking for her now," Jack informed them both.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and Ianto came in looking terrified.

"Jack... We tracked down Lily." He said shakily.

"Where is she?" The Doctor and Rose were staring with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"She's with the Master..."


	16. The Last Chapter

**AN: **This is the last chapter. I was going to make it the one before but I couldn't leave it there for a few months... I am going to post a sequel so please read this and get ready for Hope 2... with a different name. I'm going to start a different chapter story though while I work on the chapters for Hope 2.

Uh... I watched the Master episodes today and I think he is awesome. Dead gorgeous.

Chapter 16: The Last Chapter

It had been a week since the fire and a four days since they found out it was the Master who took Lily. Once the Doctor was able to move about easier he fixed him and Rose up in the TARDIS. He would heal quicker in there and he could then fix Rose up.

Rose had been panicking all week and crying almost all the time. The Doctor had been trying to comfort her but nothing anyone said had worked. She wouldn't listen to anyone when it came to her baby girl. Lily was one of the most important things in her life and if she lost her to that bastard the Master, well, to be honest she would kill him with her bare hands.

"Rose sweetheart, you have to listen to me... I've got the co-ordinates set for Lily but we need a plan." He explained softly as she cried into his chest.

"We never make a plan though..." She whimpered.

"No but this is the Master. Lily is in real danger and I hate that but he will kill her if we're not careful." He said stroking her blonde hair.

"Okay," She whispered.

The days went past quickly and it had soon been a month since Lily had been taken. Rose was getting sick and tired of everyone telling her that they were working on a plan and it would be ready soon but the longer they were waiting the more stressed out she was getting. It was getting to the point where she had actually stopped eating. She always skipped meals claiming that she had eaten out earlier but the truth was, she couldn't actually keep down what she ate.

She was sitting at the kitchen table playing with her nails when Jack entered.

"Rosie?" Jack asked surprising her.

"Hey Jack." She sighed not looking at him.

"What's up?" He asked pulling up a chair to sit across the table from her. She didn't look at him.

"Nothing." She replied getting up to leave but was stopped by Jack who grabbed her fragile arm. She flinched.

"Rose," He growled. "What's happening to you?"

"N-nothing..." She stuttered terrified.

"Rose talk to me!"

"No!" She squeaked. The Doctor walked through the door looking confused at what was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Rose whispered.

"Jack?"

"Funny story actually..." He started glaring at Rose whose heart was pounding. The Doctor glanced at Jack before scrutinizing Rose. She was always wearing baggy tops or jumpers.

"If you won't tell me then you have to tell him," Jack pointed out. The Doctor realised Jack was trying to get her to tell him something. He stood at the door with his arms crossed.

"Rose," He warned.

"W-What"? She squealed.

"Tell us what's happening." He said. She shook her head and Jack banged his fist on the table frustrated with her.

"Damn it Rose!" He yelled standing up and making the chair fall down. She shrunk in the corner. "Tell us what's happening to you! We're trying to help you for god's sakes! "

The Doctor went over to her and hugged her. He felt how thin she was and gasped.

"Rose... Tell me please." He said calmly.

"I want her back..." She cried letting all the tears fall down her cheeks.

"We're working on it." Jack pointed out.

"NO! THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE SHE'S GONE AND WE HAVEN'T MOVED!" She screamed running through to her room.

The Doctor and Jack stared after her jaws on the floor.

"Jack..." The Doctor gulped.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem..."

...

The next morning, Rose came through the kitchen feeling slightly better than yesterday. When she entered, she was surprised to find the kitchen empty until...

The Doctor and Jack had her arms pinning her down while Ianto forced food into her mouth. She gave a startled cry and she felt tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"Chew it up Rosie!" Jack cooed. She swallowed thee food whole completely forgetting how to chew and choked on it.

The Doctor patted her back to help get it down. She swallowed once more and it was gone. Once that was finished, The 3 boys watched her wearily.

She started to feel nauseous and ran to the nearest bathroom. Luckily, the TARDIS was being kind to her today and the bathroom was across from the kitchen. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. The Doctor ran in after her and rubbed her back.

She threw up the food that had just been forced down her. Jack stood in the doorway looking sorry for her.

"Oh Rose... why didn't you tell us?" The Doctor asked kissing her sweaty forehead.

"You were busy," She whimpered falling back into his chest.

"Yeah," He mumbled feeling angry with himself for not seeing what was happening sooner.

"It's not your fault..." Rose murmured in his ear. She kissed him passionately.

"Well that's debatable..." He muttered. Rose stood up, ruffling his hair and went to hug Jack.

"I'm sorry Rosie." He whispered.

"Oh you boys... Always blaming yourselves." She giggled.

The smiled and she skipped off down the hall saying something about being tired and going to bed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We need to keep an eye on her and get her eating again but gradually..." Jack said. The Doctor nodded.

...

Later that night, Rose awoke. This was part of _her _plan. She wasn't just going to sit and wait for them to create a way to get back at the Master... She was going to do it.

"Alright old girl," She whispered quietly to the TARDIS trying to wake the Doctor.

The TARDIS hummed. Rose knew that the co-ordinates were set for where Lily was so she would just get the TARDIS to fly there and go and get Lily.

She quietly snuck up to console room, not making a sound. Jack had slept in his old room from when he had travelled with them so that was one extra person she had to try and not wake.

The TARDIS was being nice and done as she asked so when Rose kindly asked if she could fly to the co-ordinates set, she flew there without any hassle what so ever. It was only when she landed, and Rose quickly went to the doors that the Doctor and Jack woke but when they arrived they found the TARDIS doors wide open and no sign of Rose...


End file.
